Taxi fares and Business affairs
by Theundesiredones
Summary: She saw the man quiver as he stopped the cab in front of her manor. The man looked as though a monster locked its hungry eyes on him. He was as rigid as stone. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, and it made Reyna chuckle. The man looked a bit more calmer than before. He finally stole a glance at her. And it made her smile."Whats your name?" she asked. The man smiled. "Leo Valdez"
1. The boss lady

'Business is slow today.'

The 25 year old man thought as he made a left turn on the next avenue. The taxi he manned was old and run down. Manufactured in the 1980's, still used up to the present. Lucky for him, he had the touch of a mechanical god. Though it seemed a touch too much of cockiness, but that's how he is.

A man with confidence is a woman's man.

But too much will surely cost him his pay of the day.

He made sure he kept his mouth tight shut when passengers of the opposite sex climbs aboard his no good excuse for a taxi.

'A taxi driver.' the man mused. 'who would've thought i would end up in such a predicament?'

Raised by his mother and left behind by his useless bastard of a father, He had to grow up making big sacrifices for the '_greater good_'. As a child, he barely had the good stuff.

Only went to school in a minimum amount of time before dropping out due to financial problems. He was never good with people. (Or "organic life forms", he so liked to call them.)

Rather than playing with kids of his age, he would tinker with his Lego's instead. Enjoying the way he built different objects, Dis-assembling and re-assembling them again and again. Trying to figure out their functions and their 'watcha-ma-call its'.

At least with them, he knew how they worked.

But with humans, he didn't.

His mother, a mechanical engineer, owned a small warehouse where she worked and built her latest projects. There, he would spend all his time fixing some of the broken machinery crowding the place. Sometimes, he would actually 'make' something.

For that, his mother was extremely proud. Fail or succeed.

Up to the age of puberty and pimples, he secluded himself of any interactions with people. Especially those who were constantly around him.

He just kept himself locked up in his own little workshop in the basement or his mothers warehouse. Tinkering away with his world of machinery and screws. Because of that, people thought of him as a freak. A weirdo who didn't feel any emotion or epiphany.

But he did. And man, how it hurts.

Though the cold treatment everybody gave him, he always had that cheerful demeanor that confused everyone around him. But they didn't bother dwelling into it much further.

After all, who would give a second glance to a lowly repair boy such as he?

He acted like any normal teenage boy would: He pulled pranks on teachers, flirted with hot girls who were _way_ out of his league, joked around with his peers and laughed along with them.

But, during those years of _trying_ to be normal, he didn't feel like one.

He was alone.

Dropping out of high school at the age of 18, he had to sustain his small family's well fair. He had to be the man of the house now and let his mom take a break. Being the oldest of two. Responsibility quickly went to him.

And he had no choice.

And so, that is how he ended up as a lowly taxi driver. With only 10 to 50 dollars as his pay per day. And that's only in minimum wage. His aunt would sent them some money. But it'll only last for one month. Their aunt has never actually given a shit about them. She only acknowledged them when their mother died in a warehouse fire. She was trapped.

And his aunt blamed him for her death.

He was crushed by his mothers death. But he had to move on.

_Moving on. That's the only way to stay ahead of the sadness._

It was him and his 10 year old brother, Harley, left. And he couldn't stand another important person in his life gone.

_Because of me._

_"_Valdez.." someone called.

His train of thoughts was broken due to the walkie-talkie that was attached to his headboard. The call came from it.

"Hey, Jake. Whatcha need from the Mcshizzle dragon?" he joked.

Jake Mason. His colleague and _sorta_ acquaintance. They got to know each other in the training camp for future taxi drivers. Which confuses him to no extent as to why they have that. And also, why he attended it in the first place.

He heard jake utter something that was close to a 'kill me'.

"Valdez, if you expect me to call you that, then you better count your crazy stars."

Leo laughed.

"I cant count 'em, man. They're too many."

"Right.."

"So, what do i owe you the pleasure?" He said in his best British accent. Which wasnt much. He made another turn, looking for passengers. The streets of upper east side New York was surprisingly slow and deserted. Which was nearly impossible for a city such as the great NEW YORK.

And that's when Leo realized it was 1 in the morning.

Which of course, the time when people are in their houses. Deep in sleep, ready to wake up the next day to continue their daily routine.

While he and, what seemed to be, Jake were the only taxi drivers left for the night.

Right?

"I'm hitting some shut eye for tonight. Think you can handle the night shift without me?" Leo heard jake said. With a little mockery that wasn't left unheard of.

Leo groaned inwardly. Great. Now, he _literally_ was the only one left. And if he wasn't good with being alone, he might have begged jake to stay with him for a little while longer. Which still seemed unlikely without him being used to loneliness.

He just nodded. "Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow buddy."

"Great. 'Night bro." and the other line clicked shut.

Leo groaned. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

_Come on, Valdez. You can do this. Just one more passenger and you'll be home free. _He thought.

He scavaged the streets of New York for a passerby who needed a ride. But he quickly avoided those who looked and _wanted _to mug him and steal the cab.

His hope and patience was running thin. Maybe he should just call it a day. He made a pretty good earning anyway. And Harley must be waiting for him. He should also give consideration to Mrs. Rodriquez. Their next door neighbor who was willing enough to watch over Harley while Leo was off to work. Mrs. Rodriquez was of Spanish blood (obviously) and she has 3 sons who were old enough to have jobs and live their lives out of New York. So, she has alot of spare time on her sleeve. And she is very independent, considering that she was going to be 69 next month. Which reminded Leo that he should be buying her a present soon.

But not to pricey. He still has harley and him to feed. And the gasoline for his daily drive. And Harley's school supplies for which he'll need for his first day in school next month. And for their future expenses too.

Leo banged his head on the steering wheel. What was he going to do? His daily earn can't cover all those up. Not when his earn per day was 10 to 50 bucks. That doesn't even cover half of the expenses he needs to spend in a year.

He was going to die if this keeps up. They'll be broke. Harley will stop school and be forced to earn a living-

NO. He will not allow that. He will not let Harley experience the things he went through. His brother will have a normal life. Even if it cost Leo his own.

Leo was about to turn back and call it a night. When he saw a woman standing on the pavement of the building a few meters from where the cab was parked.

He grinned wildly. Finally! Leo caught himself on his rear-view mirror. He looked like a rapist ready to pounce on the woman.

He shook his head, tried to tone down on his excitement and hit the gas.

As the closer he got to the place where the woman stood. He noticed her head bobbing from left to right. Looking for a cab.

When her obsidian eyes laid upon him, his heart did a flip. She was beautiful alright. A woman of class, he called her. Glossy hair as black as a ravens mane tied on a braid and hung lightly on her shoulder. She wore a business woman's attire, but instead of the black Capri pants; she wore a tight pencil skirt that _really_ defined her legs. For which Leo had to avert his attention from. He was certainly _**not **_that kind of man. Tons of papers were balanced on both of her arms in front of her. A brown satchel hung on her shoulder.

For Leo, she was the definition of perfection.

He stopped the taxi in front of her.

He kept his gaze on the road. For he feared, if he looked at her, he might never look away. He heard the opening of the backseat door, the sound of leather being rubbed against fabric, papers laid upon the seat next to her and the closing of the door.

A pregnant silence held in the air. Both did not speak. He thought, for her, she was waiting for him to ask where to go. But for him, he was just scared that when he'll speak, he'll sound like a mouse caught in the act of stealing cheese. He might squeak.

"Where t-to, miss?" he choked.

He mentally slapped himself. _Smooth move Valdez_.

But the woman took no notice of the man's strangled voice, instead she answered;Voice as smooth as silver:

"At Green hills residence."

Leo took note the control she had on her voice. It didn't quiver, it didn't show any emotion at all. A voice of royalty. It was punctured. Accurate. Held with pride and dignity. Ferocity.

This woman was rich. Even the place she lived was exclusive.

Green hills residence was one the most exclusive neighborhood in New York. Can only be found on the Upper east side. Where the rich and famous reside.

Leo took in a deep breath. He readied the engine. Though the woman showed no sign of interest or emotion for him or what-so-ever. That didn't mean he wasn't interested on **her**.

Yeah, she was rich. So what? He didn't care much for money, not unless he needed it badly. And he was no gold digger.

The woman herself caught his attention. And he wanted to learn more about her. But not right now. It was too soon. He'll find out eventually.

But when?

He took another deep breath as he started to make his way towards his destination.

This was going to be one long trip.


	2. The uncomfortable Latino

'Work is typically slow today'

Thats what any normal worker would think when doing the same job in over 4 years top.

But not Reyna.

She never grew bored of her work. At least she didnt show it. She actually enjoyed the feeling of being in one room. Knowing that whatever you do contributes to something important. While you give out instructions and orders to those who would listen to you.

She likes responsibility. She likes process.

She doesnt like laying around. Not doing anything while the world continued on with its days.

She doesnt like slow and calm days.

She liked quick and hectic ones.

It keeps her occupied. Work keeps her distracted of the things that arent meant to be in her mind or applied in her workplace. Like feelings.

Feelings are only a burden. Theyre only a nuisance to ones focus. It isnt good, nor is it bad. It was neutral.

And Reyna hated it.

Reyna wasn't a tyrant. She doesnt bark out orders for no reason. She **was** the vice president of the company after all. Next to her sister, Hylla, who has the head. She is the second heir to the throne, according to her father.

Reyna wasnt the type who abuses her power. In fact, before she was Vice President, she had to work her way up to her current position. The title wasnt simply given to her all willy-nilly. She had to earn it. She worked sweat and blood for it.

Started out from the very bottom of the line, up to the very front.

Because of this, she got to interact with some of her fellow co-workers. Got to know them before moving up, level per level. She would greet them with a 'hello' and smile when walking pass them in halls. She would idly chat with them when in coffee breaks.

If you were to look from the outside view, you wouldnt expect that she was their boss. She looked like any other worker in the company.

She was humble.

And they liked her for it.

But that didnt erase her aura of superiority. Everybody still gave her respect. Even though Reyna didnt ask for it.

She was the queen.

She was _their _queen.

And repect was never a queen's choice to make. It was given to her directly, even without the queens approval. It was required.

* * *

It was thursday.

She hated thursday.

Not only was it a day away before the weekend comes rolling in (she doesnt like doing nothing. Therefore she hates the weekends.), The company had this ridiculous dress codes, that everyone was _supposed _to follow, everyday of the week:

Mondays- They wore white.

Tuesdays-They wore green.

Wednesdays-They wore purple.

Fridays-they wore red; and

Thurdays-they wore pink.

She abhored the color pink.

And while everyone followed these ridiculous laws of fashion, Reyna didnt give it much consideration. Unlike the others.

She just wore her Business attire: a black cardigan, black pencil skirt and stilettos. The only color she ever wore in her outfit was her purple undershirt. She just loved the color purple. Its her favorite color, next to scarlet.

Nobody ever tried to apprehend her for the lack of attention she gave to the dress code. One time, when they did. She gave out a full lecture as to why she hates the color pink and why dress codes were even invented. After that, she continued her rant off to her sisters quarters. After that, nobody (even Hylla herself) never bothered telling the woman off for her _improper _uniform. They just left her be, dressing up in whatever outfit she liked. Though they would often warn newcomers who would be confuse as to why the vice pres. didnt follow the dress code. Telling them that it was better left unsaid and to just leave her and her outfit be.

If they didnt want another replay of the past accident. It might be worse this time around.

Reyna was currently seated behind her desk inside her private quarters. Reading off proposals from large companies that might help the sales go up. The company, or 'divinity Co.', runs a fashion department in every mall in the state. They also produce shoes. And since the company was that big, they have to be in cahoots with companies who were much bigger. To help raise the sales intake, of course.

While she was arranging the papers, a knock came upon her twin mahogany doors.

Without looking up, she answered. "Come in."

Reyna heard the doors creak open and closed again. Footsteps echoed through out the quiet room. That was when Reyna felt the presence infront of her desk.

Looking up, she was greeted with the all too familiar electric blue eyes that belonged to her co-worker and friend, Jason Grace.

His blonde hair was short and neat. He wore his signature smile that practically made every girl stop and look at him. He wore a blak formal suit with a pink undershirt underneath. This made Reyna scoff, at the same time chuckled.

"Why do you even bother with that stupid dress code, anyway?" She asked him as she went back to her papers.

The man chuckled. She heard the sound of footsteps again and the sound of her leather armchair creak from the instant weight.

"Because some of us didnt went out on a rampage just because it was pink thursday." He said. Amusement quite evident in his voice. It irked Reyna.

She groaned as the memory came to mind. She rubbed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, trying to sooth the incoming headache. Her reaction caused Jason to let out a hearty laugh.

"Please." she started. "Dont remind me."

Due to the presence of her friend, it took her attention from the papers away. And she couldnt bring it back. She set her papers aside and clasped her hands together.

"What do you need, Grace?" She asked.

"Just came here to tell you I'm heading home."

"Really? What time is it anyway?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"1 in the morning."

She spurted out her coffee. And at Jason's face none-the-less. Beet red, she stood up and pulled out a couple of tissue papers out of the kleenex box.

"I am so sorry." she chanted over and over again while she made her way towards the blondie. Jason was holding back a chuckle. Such a strange man. Instead of being angry or completely disgusted of what she did, he found it amusing even though he was the victim.

"You know. I would be doubling over with laughter if it wasnt me who got hit." he chuckled as he graciously took the tissue papers that she held out for him.

She sat on top of her desk as he wiped his face clean of the coffee, and some of her spit. When he was all done, she took the now wet tissue papers and threw it on the trash bin by her desk.

"so." she said. "Youre going home already?" going back to the discussion at hand.

"mhm." he answered as he stood up. "Do you want a ride?"

She smiled. "As appealing as that sounds, I'll stay for a while longer. Still have a ton of papers to go through."

He looked at her for minute or so. Waiting if she would change her mind. When he was positive that she wouldnt, he nodded his head.

"Alright. Stay safe, Rey." He said. He patted her head and made his way out.

Reyna blushed by the brotherly action. She watched Jason leave the room. Maybe she shouldve accepted the offer. After all, they were friends. And Jason knows where she lives. It'll be easy. She wouldnt have to point out directions cause he already knows.

But when she looked back at all the work she has left, she shook her head. Responsibility comes first. Feelings comes last.

And with that, she turned away and went back behind her desk.

* * *

She regrets it.

She regretted denying Jason and his offer of a ride home.

She stood on the pavement in front of her building. Looking, _waiting _for a taxi to swing by. But when Reyna made a scan around, the streets seemed to be deserted of the yellow cars she is so awfully used to. The streets were awfully quiet. _Eerily _quiet. She has never heard silence as quite this loud before.

And its driving her nuts!

_Please! Oh please, God! Bring me anything! Just let me get home!_ Reyna pleaded in her mind.

Just as she was about to loose hope, she turned to her left. And Lo behold! There was a taxi. It was parked right next to building a few meters from where she stood. Reyna didnt know how she missed that awhile ago. But she quickly shook it off.

The cab, finally took notice of her, started to make its way towards her current position. When it stopped in front of her, she opened the door, got inside, laid her papers right next to her and shut the door closed.

The driver didnt say anything, and neither did she.

She didnt know why but the driver looked uncomfortable. First day on the job maybe?

"Where t-to miss?" the man behind the wheel finally choked.

She pushed the way his voice quivered aside. If she were to say anything about it, she'll further embarrass the man than he already was. She didnt want to make a mockery out of him, that's for sure. Though, it was strange. She found his awkward and shy demeanor to be, quite, _calming._ If she may presume. It was a stark contrast to her co-workers happy and cheerful personality.

For once, she wanted a quiet and calm atmosphere. She was still human after all. And humans needed a little relaxation from time to time. For which Reyna hated to admit.

"To Green Hills Residence." She answered.

The man readied the engine. She heard him let out a breath. _Nervous, is he_?She mused. Slight amusement graced her face. A small smile formed on her lips. She was completely entertained by the mans nervous body language. She could read him like a book.

She smiled once more when she heard the man let out a sigh of frustration. She heard the engine roar. And before she knew it. They were already moving towards her home.

But Reyna couldn't help but steal glances at the driver from time to time.

And at the sight of his curly black hair, she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like. She wondered many things about the man in front of her. Where he lived. What was his name. If he had a family of his own or did he live alone. Numerous questions roamed her head.

And all the while, the smile on her face never disappeared.

She was curious.

She was interested.

And she wanted to learn more.


	3. Paperwork brings two and two together

Reyna would be lying if she said that the ride to her house wasnt awkward.

At first she enjoyed the silence. She got time to relax and sort out her thoughts regarding work and the contracts that needed to be signed the week later. She was taking in every moment of pure stillnes.

But as the minutes ticked by and, practically, there were no more topics to run through her mind, the silence in the car was starting to be overwhelming.

_Too _overwhelming.

It was so, that it reached the point where Reyna would hum out different songs her father used to play. From the hits of the Beatles up to the rock barrista vibes of Queen.

But that wasn't enough to cut through the silence around them.

So, she just kept her gaze out the window, watching the buildings go by. Not when the streets of New York turned into trees and luscious green that she realized that they were nearing her residence.

She felt a slight pang in her chest. She didn't know whether it was guilt or panic. But either of the two were directed to the curly haired taxi driver. Why?

This brought confusion to her mind. It seemed to rack her to no end. What is this? Why is she feeling this way? Was it because she didn't strike up the conversation or was it because she didn't fulfill her hunger for knowledge about the man? Was it either? Neither? None?

"So." she started. "First day on the job?"

She just wanted to push away the irritating and mind aching thoughts from her system. **This **is what she meant about things that aren't supposed to be bothered with.

Emotions.

Curiosity?

Those were dangerous things. They aren't supposed to be acknowledged.

Those were the things that Reyna De La Cruz were not supposed to be feeling right now.

Especially not to a taxi driver she barely knew.

She was being childish. She wasn't raised like this. To be curious of people. To wonder. To be interested on people. Those were the things her parents stirred her away from.

Those were the things she stirred clear of.

They were a nuisance. They only block your path to success. They don't do you any good. They only bring you consequences if you brought action upon it.

You get punished in the end.

And Reyna was a victim.

The pang of emotion disappeared the moment the question splurred from her mouth. Reyna felt normal again. This was good. This she knows.

She hated the unknown. She hated it when things happen that she had no idea about. Accidents she could have avoided. Mistakes she could have straightened. Broken bonds she could have fixed. But the unfortunate thing about life is, you can't control everything. She was just as clueless as anybody was. She didn't know. How could she? When everyone and everything else that surrounded her were clueless and ignorant of what was to come. She can't predict the future.

No one can.

She stayed away from those. Those things she could not control. If she were to cross paths with them, the effect will be permanent. Whether it may be good or bad, she cannot take the chances lightly. Rather to stay there and suffer the consequences, she avoided them at all costs.

Reyna never bothered. Never cared. Never will.

The driver jumped in his seat. Obviously surprised to hear her voice after the long period of silence. His action caused Reyna to smirk. But not smile.

"W-what? Oh! Nah. Been on the job over 4 years now. Ever since then, I'm stuck behind this wheel and escorting people around like some tour guide." He mused.

Reyna nodded.

"How old are you exactly?" She piqued. Her curious side showing again. She tried to tone it down, but strangely, this man can bring out any side of Reyna that most people don't know. Not even her sister Hylla got to see some of her hidden distraught. Just some of them that Reyna had a hard time hiding.

But, fates bewildered, this man was able to bring out Reyna's side with just a flick of his tongue. Just hearing his slight Spanish accent, Reyna could instantly feel her walls slowly fading. She has to stop it. She was in knee deep. She has to get away.

_Be cold and distant. Be cold and distant. _Her mantra was in the moment.

"I'm a man of 25, miss. Don't i look young? Well, i get that a lot. Some women just can't resist a handsome and youthful face." The man replied.

Reyna scoffed and rolled her eyes. She never thought this one was arrogant. Regarding the way he fidgeted the moment she set foot in the car. It was an amusing sight, but his cockiness was endearing. It was starting to piss Reyna off. More usual than she usually is.

Yes, this man can practically bring anything out of her. Including the bad traits. And her anger was one thing.

"Please, don't start that with me. I have a record of bringing most men down due to their slight arrogance. If you do not want a black eye, then you better keep your mouth shut and your eyes on the road." She retorted.

Reyna was not the kind of person that would easily turn from sophisticated young woman to a dark ice queen. But in these moments of pure madness, especially when you're in a predicament when you're talking to a man who was capable of having over confidence, she tends to shut them up. One way or another.

And right now, she would rather have the awkward and silent proof car ride home than to hear one more self compliment coming from the arrogant Latino in front of her.

But she wouldn't admit that some part of her find his endearing cockiness to be quite, in-lack of better words, attractive. Not that it attracted her fully. It humors her. If she weren't known to have a will of iron, she would've chuckled at the mans poor attempt of impressing her.

When Reyna thought the driver had an earful of her dark remark and would just close his mouth and continued on their way silently, he spoke.

"With all due respect, _your majesty. _I like a woman of fierce and superiority. But if you want me to shut up, then why don't you close my mouth with yours? Preferably with tongue." He suggestively answered.

Reyna's face was definitely red. How dare this man! How dare he make a suggestive comment like that, and to her of all people! Who does he think he is?! Talking to a woman such as she with such confidence and flirtatiousness! If she wasn't known for being composed, she would've strangled the man to death. And not only that, she will make him suffer. In the most gruesome way possible!

She was about to shout at him. Teach him a lesson he will not soon forget. But when she was about to give him an earful, he burst out laughing.

"Calm down, _your highness. _It was only a joke. No harm done. I am most definitely not that kind of man. Trust me." said he.

Reyna slowly relaxed. Half of her dangerous rage slipped away. But some still remained. Thinking up ways to torture him if he so ever brings up another suggestive comment like that. And if that were to happen, she will most definitely not hold back. No mercy.

She saw the man look over at the rear view mirror. Capturing Reyna's gaze. And without any hesitation, she looked back.

His eyes were of chocolate brown. Warm, inviting. A total contrast to her cold and distant obsidian hues. His looked all knowing. As if he went through half of life's bullshit and, miraculously, made it out alive. But at the same time, she saw a flicker of sadness dance through them before completely disappearing. Returning to its former happy and mischief glory.

Making Reyna's theory of life's bullshit all the more real.

She caught herself staring too long and looked away. But she was positive the color of her face escalated into a pink hue.

"keep your eyes on the road." She ordered. Upon hearing her request, she heard the man chuckle and, hopefully, turn away.

"Alright, _mi Reina."_ his Spanish tongue curling at the title.

She blushed. She understood Spanish. She came from Puerto Rico. But speaking Spanish fluently washed away in due time. But she could still understand them. Quite well, to be exact.

_My Queen, _he uttered.

Unbeknownst to the man. He already said her name.

She chuckled. Surprising her greatly. "That's my name you know."

"Hmm? _Reina?_" He replied, Spanish tongue rolling again from the word.

"Nope. Reyna. My name is Reyna De La Cruz." said she.

What was wrong with her? Saying her name all willy-nilly. What if he uses it? Impersonating as her and framing her of the crimes he will commit. What if he uses her name to get to people. Especially those who were important to her. She shouldn't have done that. A name was a sacred thing. If one were to give out their name, they must be in high caution. And they were only given to people they know. Not to strangers.

But Reyna shrugged it off. She was overreacting. What would a 25 year old man do with her name.

_Many things. _her logical side argued.

But she felt like she could trust him. It was a long shot, but she really did.

"That's a beautiful name. Fit for a beautiful queen such as yourself." the man said.

And this time, Reyna didn't think twice before chuckling at the mans flirtatious attempts. It was nice, bringing down her wall for once. But at the same time, strange. She was casually talking to a stranger she hardly knew. At the same time, she felt comfortable around him. Like a long lost friend.

They kept chatting about random things. From 'whats your favorite color' up to their favorite books. Their conversation grew more from that. They would laugh from his jokes and her witty remarks. At times they would discover they had more common than they thought. For Reyna, it felt nice. She suddenly felt like a kid again. Making friends with complete strangers. Talking to them. Laughing with them. And just, having fun.

When they passed through the gates of her residence, silence once again engulfed them. But it wasn't due to awkwardness or not having anything to talk about, it was simply out of fear of not seeing each other again. Much to Reyna's embarrassment, she was going to miss the repair boy. He told her that he owned a garage in the lower east side of New York. Sometimes he gets customers and,at most times, he would just repair some of his little brothers broken toys and, occasionally, tinker with the taxi. Adding new updates to it so it would function properly and so it wont be _too _outdated.

She was completely intrigued by this mans talent. Machinery and mechanisms wasn't actually in her circle of 'things Reyna was good at'. She wasn't used to the sound of creaking wheels and bolts, or the smell of motor oil and steam wafting in the air. It felt so uncommon for her.

She would rather stay at home, engulfed in a warm blanket, Chamomile tea on the side while she was preoccupied with a good book. Especially the classics. She was really fond of 'L_es Miserables'_ at the moment and is very persistent of reading it.

"So, Where's your humble abode, your highness?" Repair boy asked.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist the smile that made its way through her face.

"One, I have a name. Call me by that. And two, take a left on the second intersection. There just go straight. My house is at the end of the street." she inquired.

The taxi driver did what he was told. But not without a retort to her remark.

"But that is your name, Your majesty. You are of royal blood and i shall treat you like one. If you want, i could even be your king."

She laughed. "The mighty jester suits you better. "

"I'll take it if i could make you laugh like that everyday. Did i mention how amazing your laugh sounds? Thou like the angels sung from the heavens above. Pleasant to my ear and, also, ever as pleasant to my heart." The taxi driver sung with a soprano that was too high and screechy for any girl to posses. Nor man. She cringed at the sound but not without laughing.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, jester boy."

"As you wish, _mi reina."_

As the taxi driver drove the car to the directions she pointed, she couldnt help but think about what would happen after this. Will they meet again? Maybe the will, Maybe they wont. There were tons, even millions, of taxi's in New York. How would she know if Repair boy was driving the taxi she would hop on to or not. She could always check the car's license number. But she has no time scanning the whole city of New York for this particular taxi. It would take far too long. What was she going to do? This was the first time in 10 years since she last trusted and had fun with someone. He practically took about 20 years of her life away from her. She felt like the giddy kid who wore ballerina pyjamas, had the tendency to carry her stuff teddy bear, Mr. snuggle-puss, around wherever she went, the small girl who liked to eat sweets all the time and always went to the dentist due to cavities, the small girl who didn't learn how to potty train until she was 9, the small little girl who had _friends._ friends who loved her. Played with her. Talked to her. Danced the ballet with her. Had fun with her.

All that was gone.

But when she spent one hour of her time with this person. She felt young again.

And she didnt want that to end.

The car abruptly stopped, she just then realized that they finally reached her house. The huge villa loomed over them like a giant. It was big, she has got to say.

She saw the man quiver when he stopped the car in front of her manor. The man looked as though a monster locked its hungry eyes on him. He was as rigid as stone. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, and it made Reyna chuckle. The man looked a bit more calmer than before. He finally stole a glance at her. Turning his head to look at her directly. And she couldnt help but think how attractive he looks. He wasn't model like attractive or surfer dude hotness. These where the rare occassions when you see a boy walk past you and you have the fleeting thought of how attractive he looks. Urging you to know more about them. Get to know them.

And that was exactly the way Reyna feels right now.

It made her smile.

"I didn't seem to catch your name, repair boy. What is it?"

The man grinned.

"Leo valdez at your service, Your highness. Honoured to be in your presence." He meekly bowed his head. As if showing respect. It only made Reyna scoff.

"Well, thank you for the unusuall ride home. It was beyond anything i had ever experienced." She said as she opened the car door, stacking the papers once again.

"You know, it would've been more of an extraordinary experience if you could've shut me up by closing your mouth against my own. But oh, well." The taxi driver sighed. Mockingly, Reyna took note.

She growled as she punched the mans arm. Painfully, mind you.

"You better shut your own mouth before i stuff my fist into it, you stupid man." She said while getting out the cab. The cold night air welcoming her with an embrace.

She heard Leo laugh. She heard the opening and closing of the car door, signaling that the idiot of a man came out of the car.

"I'd rather prefer if you shove your t-"

"Shut it, Valdez!" She growled.

The man laughed once again. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up. Hey! Do you want me to help you?"

She heard footsteps behind her.

"No, no. Its okay i've got it."

But she certainly **didn't** got it. Because the moment she set her foot on her porch, she accidentally broke the heal of her shoe. And before she knew it, papers were flying every where and she was falling towards the cemented floor.

Closing her eyes, expecting the painfull impact of the fall.

But seconds ticked by and it never came. She felt strong arms around her waist and her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and saw Leo's face only a few inches from hers. He saved her. Wow, he was fast. She saw the Latino smile.

"You alright, your majesty?" he asked.

Reyna didn't answer. She was too preoccupied staring into his chocolate hues to even notice the man asked her a question.

"Huh?"

Leo once again grinned. "I guess the great Leo has got you in a trance, huh? Maybe you could repay me by giving me that kiss? Hmm, sweetcheeks?"

Reyna broke out of her trance just to push leo away. She took off both of her shoes. Maybe she should stop wearing stilletos and switch to flats.

"Yeah, right. But thanks for breaking my fall, Leo." She said.

"No problem, your majesty. Here let me pick those papers up for you."

Before she could even protest, Leo was all about the place. Picking up the either fine or damaged papers up. And as quick as that, he already had all the papers stacked up in his arms, handing them up for reyna.

"Wow. You are fast." she remarked as she took the papers from him.

He smirked."Yeah well, when youre running from kids and teachers alike, you pick up some tricks along the way."

Reyna was about to ask what that meant but he was already making his way towards the taxi. But before he could continue on, he turned around. Giving her his well known impish grin.

"Check the top of the papers. I left something for you. If you ever need me, that is. And its also a remembrance from _Moi_."

And he was off to his car again. No more interruptions. Opened the drivers seat, hopped on and started the engine. But before he could drive off, he looked at her and waved.

She returned it with her own.

He grinned once more before facing the road and drove off into the night.

When he was completely gone from her sight. She sighed.

_Well, there goes my chance of having fun again. _She thought as she made her way towards her door. _Back to being a boring and civilized 24 year old , i guess. _

She took her keys out and unlocked the door. Opening the lights before dropping her papers on the living room table. She flopped down on her sofa. Feeling the dread taking over her once more.

She turned her head to look at the papers, there she caught sight of something. It stood out like a sore thumb. It was a small calling card.

She grabbed a hold of it and read its contents.

'Hey! Here's my number if you ever need a ride.'

'I'm always free! And even if you dont need a ride'

'You can always just call me'

'And we could talk about that kiss you owe me, sweetcheeks'

-By yours truly, the Mcshizzle dragon, Leo 'sexy' valdez

And under that was his phone and cellphone number. She smiled. She didnt know how he was able to write that down in time without her noticing. But all the while, she couldnt erase the huge grin that graced her lips. She smiled so hard it hurts.

She didnt care. She felt as giddy as a fangirl.

She held the calling card her chest. She can see him again. She can call him anytime. But she doesnt want to distract him from his work. And she too had her own priorities to focus on. They both had different jobs, different lives.

But as she stared at the calling card, her thoughts of logic were pushed away by her emotional turmoil inside.

She was able to see her friend again. And she can't wait.

She tucked the calling card in her wallet and stood up.

A nice bath would be nice. And she was totally hitting some literature time with that 'les miserables' book she was dying to read.


	4. Suspicions upon fellowmen

Leo could hardly believe it.

At first, he thought the trip would be nothing more than eerie silence with a dash of awkward on the side. He had the strange feeling of resentment coming from the woman seated behind him. Well, resentment was a word that contain too much of what he needed. Disliked maybe.

She did.

He also had that nagging feeling that the woman looked at him as nothing more than a taxi driver.

And she did.

But what would he expect? He was merely driving a customer to her home. It **was** his job after all. Did he expect her to simply fall on his lap and start flirting with him? Well, those will surely count as one of **THE** most impossible miracles to will, or never, occur. She looked at him nothing more than a taxi driver and she expected no less of him. He meant to drive her home and that was his duty to fill.

But all assumptions (or facts) Leo made about Reyna vanished the moment they started talking. Whether it may be about his personal likings or hers, It was nice talking to a stranger. Especially if the both of you had a lot of things in common.

Talking. That surprised Leo the most.

He never thought they would actually talk, much less flirt with her. What got a hold of him, he didn't know. But when the moment comes along, he tend to ruin it with his ever so great, but at the same time, disgusting remark. That tends to drive the lady passengers away and makes him drop them off before they could even reach their destination. But not before smacking him across the face. One time he got electrocuted by a tazer. You **Do not** want to know. Flirting must be a second language to him, cause he wont stop speaking 'flirt' until worse comes to worst. Hence the previous scenarios that reigned upon the poor Latino.

But when he expected the woman behind him to be dropped off there, not without a punch or slap or something worse (like a tazer or a gun), she just went along with it. Like it was some childish game. And frankly, Leo was fine with it. It was either that, or another month of constant mockery of why he had a red slap mark on his cheek coming from his little brother.

The more they talked, The less guarded she came to be. She laughed at **HIS ** jokes! Most of his passengers would just shake him of their shoulder, fake a laugh, some would plainly ignore him and others would flat out say "You're not funny!". Wow, way to be blunt. But this woman actually finds him humorous. He doesn't know whether he be grateful or suspicious. He almost asked 'who paid you?' but he pushed it away. Better to not ruin the moment than be sorry.

But he wondered. Was he starting to trust a stranger so lightly?

Sure, Reyna is awesome and she seems to be a really great person. But Leo still had problems with trusting others. Like he did when he was a kid.

With his childhood and all, he never tried opening up to other kids. Fear of them leaving him someday held him back from making any real decent friends.

Yeah, there were some he laughed and played pranks with. They trusted Leo.

But did he trust them?

No.

Did they stay with Leo?

No.

They left him the moment they lost interest in him. He was nothing more than a pawn in their game. After doing his part, they threw him away like trash. Sure, Leo felt hurt. But hey, people come and people go. Don't grow attach to them if you don't want to get hurt. There's no sense of feeling betrayed when you already saw it coming. Those where the things he kept repeating in his mind. Those were the things that were implanted in his system.

He should follow them.

But with her, he just couldn't find the sense in it anymore.

* * *

Leo entered his home.

Well, if you could call it a home.

It was a shabby, used apartment in the lower east side of New York. It constantly reaked of urine, due to his neighbors upstairs. And in his room every night, he couldn't sleep a wink because of his next door neighbors constantly having sex at exactly 12 midnight. And let me tell you, they are quite loud at doing it. Quite loud.

But all in all, it was a pretty nice place.

He dropped his keys by the bowl on top of the door side table and made his way towards Harley's room.

He groaned. He practically heard the Jones sealing the dead again when he crossed his room. He reminded himself to buy more earplugs next time.

He creaked the door open and found his little brother fast asleep.

Leo couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It seemed as though Mrs. Rodriquez went home for the night. Leo understands. She needs her space alone from time to time. And she trusted Leo. Which, for the record, is unbelievable. Leo found himself as a person who shouldn't be trusted. Much more when it came to promises of discipline and secrecy. But he tries to keep his promises. **Tries. **

She trusted Leo enough to come home early as possible. Well, since it was 2 in the morning. Seems like Leo broke one of his promises again. Was this the eighty fifth time this year? He completely forgot. He lost count after fifty.

He quickly crossed the room as quietly as he could. Without, of course, the constant creak of the floorboard under his weight. He sat on the bed. He looked at his brother. Hearing the steady sounds of his breathing. He was deep in sleep. Peaceful for a change.

Leo loved his brother. More than anything in the world. They helped each other out. Well, since after all. They only have each other left. With their mom gone, Harley has nobody else to lean onto, except for his older brother. And from time to time, Leo found himself doing the same.

Harley was adopted.

Leo was 18 when Harley came into the picture. His mom never re-married, stating she would rather care for her only son than go finding for another man. She told him it as a waste of time and they didn't need a man in the house. That was Leo's job already.

But all through out the gibberish his mom let out, he knew the one and foremost reason as to why his mom refused to marry another man.

She still loved his father.

And even though Leo didn't get the chance to meet him and he looked at him no more than an asshole and a douchebag, he knew his mom far too well to believe she ran out of love for his old man.

There was a time in their lives where his father **DID** love his mother. Leo was proof. But he didn't exactly know the reason why his father chose to leave. Maybe he didn't have the money to raise them or he found another woman. Leo found himself leaning on the latter.

But even though his father might have forgotten about them, his mother didn't.

And up to the point of her death, she never did.

Harley was a runaway hill billy. He ran away in every foster home he was put in. Whether he was treated right or not, he chose to ran away. Found a home in the streets. He was starving and cold but he didn't care. He didn't want to stay. He never found home. Home was gone. His parents took it away when they were murdered.

'Bloody Murder', Harley used to scream. And at that time, Leo didnt know why he said that. Didn't know of the horror the kid had endured.

His mom found him on the streets once. Signed some papers and took him in. Easy as that.

But things weren't as peachy as they thought it would be.

Even with them, Harley had ran away.

Leo thought of it as nothing more than the end game. He shook the problem off. Thinking that they didn't need another mouth to be fed. His mom could hardly feed the both of them, much less add another to the predicament. 'Good riddance' Leo thought bitterly.

But, much to everyone's astonishment's, Harley came back.

Something pulled him to return. Unlike the rest of the foster homes he stayed at, theirs felt much warmer. That even though he would run away due to his nightmares, their door was always open.

Harley chose to stay. And Leo, back then, denied he felt relieved to see the kid safe and sound.

But, Bad habits die hard. Harley still ran away from time to time. But at a day, or two days tops, he would return. That's why his mom kept reminding Leo to keep the back door unlocked. And Leo would protest from time to time that a thief, or even worse, a psychopath might break in. And his mom would answer:

"Good, more guests. Put some cookies on the plate for them, would you dear?"

And that is why Leo just followed his moms orders without asking why. She wouldn't answer him seriously anyways.

"Oh, You're back, _mijo."_

Leo jumped. His train of thoughts broken due to the voice behind him. He turned around.

It was a only Mrs. Rodriquez.

Leo heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness, its only you _tia. _I thought you went home already?"

The old woman smiled. Making the wrinkles and worry lines seem to disappear for a moment before returning. The great thing about Mrs. Rodriquez was when she smiles, all of her worries in the world seize to exist. As though she was younger. And most of all, her smile is contagious. That's why seeing the old woman brought a grin to Leo's face.

"You know I wouldn't leave a 10 year old boy at home alone. And besides, I don't trust you enough to come home early." she laughed.

Leo breathed out a chuckle. Of course.

"And there i thought you trusted me, _tia."_

"Oh, you perfectly know I don't, _mijo. _Nah, you know i'm just kidding." The old woman laughed.

Leo stood up from the bed and passed the old woman. Making his way towards the small living room, his mind was preoccupied by a certain raven haired _queen_ he just so happened to meet.

He sat on the run down sofa. Combing his curly, disarray hair back with his fingers.

"_Qué tienes, hijo mío_?" Asked Mrs. Rodriquez. Her Spanish tongue curling through every word.

_what troubles you, my boy?_

"_su nada, tia." _He answered.

_Its nothing. _

There were times where Leo liked to use his Spanish tongue. Makes him feel more at home. Makes him remember the good times. Makes him remember his mom. He wanted to feel more closer to his heritage. Like his mother did.

Mrs. Rodriguez just smiled. Her smile that screamed '_i know you're lying but i understand.'_ She didn't need to say anything at all.

"Its no use lying to an old woman like me. Remember, i had three sons. I am wiser than you give me granted for. I am no fool, _mijo._" she said softly,seating herself on the beige armchair right next to where he sat.

He looked at her for a moment. She reminded him of his _abuelita. _His _abuelita _cared for him, like any grandma would for their _nieto. _But all of that changed the day his mother died. His, that bitch, aunt Rosa, drove everyone in the family away from him. Accusing him of being a _diablo, _ a devils spawn. She didn't leave anyone behind, not even his _abuelita. _But, the good thing was, she didn't take Harley away. He refused. He even threatened her if she ever laid a finger on him or Leo. And Leo was secretly glad that Harley learned a couple of tricks while he was on the streets.

Leo chuckled. "Oh, I aint doubt'in ya, _tia. _Its just that, i met someone today and well...Its a long story." Once again running his hand through the curly mess of a hair he had.

Mrs. Rodriquez stared at him. Her black beady eyes focused on his. Analyzing him. Watching him.

And it was freaking Leo out.

"Umm, _tia? _You okay?"

"Tell me, my boy. Who is she?" She asked. Curiosity evident in her voice.

"How do you know i was talking about a girl?!" Asked he.

She only laughed. Waving his question off, like it was some silly joke.

"I told you, _mijo. _I may be old, but i know exactly when a boy starts talking about their feelings. Especially if its about a girl. Now tell me. Who is she?"

Leo gulped. Well, he can surely guarantee himself that he was an open book and he better close himself up before he revealed anything more important. And that his face was as red as a Mexican chilli pepper.

"Her name is Reyna Dela Cruz." He started.

"Is she the reason why you came home late tonight?"

"no - yes-maybe. I don't know."

"Gasp! Don't tell me_, mijo._ Did you and her-!"

Leo knew what she was gonna say. He stopped her before she could continue with the disgusting, yet amusing, scenario. And all in all, his face was completely red. So red, that he thought every ounce of blood in his body all moved up to his head. He started to feel faint.

"NO, _TIA!_ Nothing like that happened! I only drove her home. Cause, you know, its **MY JOB!" **

He started telling her what happened. From the part where he picked her up to the part where he dropped her off and saved her from a very painful fall. Excluding the part where he flirted with her and the calling card surprise he left for her. He didn't need more embarrassing thoughts coming from the old lady. The thought of him doing that to her shook him to the core. Gave him shivers. Knowing he was **NOT **capable of doing such an act, he kept his composure in check.

After he was done, Mrs. Rodriquez was left to dwell in her own thoughts. An analyzing haze took over her eyes. Making her look older than she already was. She was over thinking things. And she was over thinking this.

"So, you like her?" she asked.

Leo was taken aback. He was not expecting this question coming from the old woman. But, maybe he should have. But the more he thought about it, the less clearer it became. He didn't know. He was interested in her, yes. But like her? Isn't that a little too advance. Especially if you hardly know the person, much less the fact that you aren't involve with them in any way possible. He couldn't even tell if they were friends. Acquaintances maybe, but friends? He shouldn't hope for something as great as that to come flying by him soon.

He was over thinking this.

_Do you like her? YES or NO?_ His inner conscience argued.

Can i pick OR?

_Don't be a wimp! Answer properly, you ass!_

Well, like is a word too big for me. Cant we start as 'friends'?

_Fine, you wuss. Do you like her as 'friends'?_

Yes, yes i do! And you are one good looking fella.

_Right back at ya, big guy!_

"Maybe, i do. But i don't even think were friends yet. But, i'll tell you now, _tia. Es, con mucho, la chica más hermosa que he puesto los ojos." _He said. His Spanish tongue curling again.

_She is by far the most beautiful girl i've ever laid eyes on. _

Mrs. Rodriquez smiled.

"She seems to be a very nice girl. But whatever you do, whatever feelings you might feel for this girl in the future, just let it out. Whether it may be hate or love, its good to let others know what you're feeling. Because you might not know it, the ones you might seek comfort from are ones you least expected." She told him. Reaching out, cradling his hand in her own wrinkled ones.

Leo smiled back.

"I don't know why you're being so dramatic, _tia. _I'm just interested on this girl. You don't have to quote a line from your favorite telenovela for that." he laughed.

Mrs. Rodriquez glared at him playfully.

"You are not taking me seriously again, _mijo. _And besides,don't put _Fire and Ice _in this. You perfectly know how much i adore that show."

Leo laughed again. Getting up he started to make his way towards the bathroom. A nice shower would be nice.

"_a dónde vas, mijo?"_ Mrs. Rodriquez called from the living room.

_Where are you going?_

"I'm going to take a bath, _tia!_ Oh and about that advice."He said Opening the bathroom door. "I'll give it into consideration."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Reyna got out of her office with a huff.

After this morning of hectic reports and employees who practically lived to annoy her, Reyna had a nice craving for hot chocolate in a nice warm, cafe in downtown Manhattan.

This morning, she came into the building with a new bounce to her step. Everybody took note on how she glowed. It was obvious something happened the night before. It practically stirred the whole population of the company up.

Questions like:

'_Did you see the Vice President today? She looks happy! More glowing than usual'_

_"Yeah, i wonder where that came from.'_

_'Did she and Mr. Jason hook up yet?'_

_'Did she find a man?'_

_'Did she and Mr. Grace seal the deed? I mean, they were the only ones left last night. The police by the entrance said so.' _

Those just drove Reyna stark crazy with fury. Why do they care? Why not mind their own business like ordinary employees would? And what is up with that 'Jason and her' affair? They weren't even together, for the love of God. It was made clear that they were only friends. Just **FRIENDS. **Why cant people get that?

And just this lunch. Gwen, her co-worker and closest friend, along with Dakota, her boyfriend, asked her the same thing. Seated on the employees lounge, drinking hot chocolate and eating the left over pasta she had last night, Reyna was preoccupied by certain thoughts about work and the constant pop up of the repair boy in her mind from time to time.

This was the time where the duo of pure bliss destruction popped up and took a seat on the table where Reyna sat. Eyes laced with suspicion and curiosity, Gwen and Dakota looked at her whilst drinking their coffee. Reyna eyed them and asked "What are you guys looking at?"

Gwen was the first to answer. With a sly smirk she whispered.

"So, i heard some gossip around the office today."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

"Its about a certain someone looking like she got laid last night. Care to know who?"

"No, not exactly."

"Its about-"

"Oh will you ask her already! You two are driving me off the edge with your knowing eyes and whispering. Goddammit, we aren't weed driven teenagers here! We are young adults who are capable of asking shitty stuff that involves reproducing! Now. Reyna, did you and Jason **DO **it last night? There, i asked her! Was that so hard Gwen? Was **it?!**" Dakota rambled, his left eye twitching.

Reyna looked at him skeptically. Eye brow raised. She always knew Dakota was a bold man, but bursting out in this kind of manner, like it was a fight between children, only meant one thing.

He drank Kool-aid again.

_Too much_.

She turned her head to Gwen, she too also. The two women shared a silent conversation. Perfectly knowing what the other was thinking. How they knew? They didnt know. Maybe they spent too much time together that they started sharing the same brain. But at moments time, when the other starts thinking up something, the other knows exactly what that is. And at that moment. Both women staring into each other. One eyebrow raised. And constantly stealing glances at the Kool-aid addicted 25 year old, Who was now tapping his finger on the table impatiently. They both have one thought in mind.

_He's an idiot._

Gwen looked at Dakota. Her sassy expression magically morphed into the sweet 16 year old stereotype girlfriend look.

She fluttered her lids. Showing off her beautifully elegant long eyelashes. Of which Reyna took envy of.

"Honey, Did you drink Kool-aid again this morning?" She asked in a very sickly sweet tone.

Dakota took notice of his girlfriends question. His wild eyes gradually became subtle when he turned to look at Gwen. His incessive tapping slowly decreased to a halt and he all of a sudden calmed down. As if his previous suger rush was scared off by Gwen's murderous aura that she kept hidden, Though it was quite obvious when you take great notice to the small details. For one, her right eye tends to twitch every 2 seconds and she usually taps her left foot. As though the conversation she just had was a bore and a total waste of free time.

And thank God that wasn't happening right now.

"Y-yes." Dakota meekly answered.

Gwen's smile grew bigger. Taking great pride out of her boyfriends shame and defeat. Sometimes though, Reyna couldn't help but make careful suspicions that Gwen was a sadist. And at times she would think Dakota enjoyed that out of her. Reyna shuddered. Those kind of thoughts were better left unsaid and better off ignored.

"Why dont you drink a cup of water and start filing the paper works in your office ? I'll tell you Reyna's story later, alright?" She asked.

Dakota looked at her for a moment. Debating whether he would obey his girlfriends orders or stand up to himself and say no. But he stood up and did what he was told. Maybe the pure destruction of his girlfriends fury didnt sound too appealing for him.

When Dakota left the lounge, a cup of water in his hand, Reyna turned to look at Gwen.

"You're treating him like a pet." She informed the woman.

Gwen merely shrugged.

"Hey, There are times when you gotta be the man in the relationship. And by my standards, i'm a woman who keeps her spouse out of trouble. But, my dear, before we stirred the conversation to me, we were talking about you. And what happened the other night. Now, tell me everything. Not one detail out, got it?"

Reyna sighed. Might as well tell her everything. After all, Gwen wouldn't leave her alone if she left her hanging.

"Okay. Just so you know, this has nothing to do with Jason. He isnt a part of this in anyway possible." She started.

Gwen nodded in response.

"Well. I met this guy-"

"Did he bring you to bed that easily? He must be a charmer."

Reyna blushed almost instantly. The thought of the flirty taxi driver and her in that situation caused her face to double in color.

"No! Okay, not everything i do revolves around sex. I hardly think about it. I'm still a virgin even!" She fumed.

Gwen only laughed. "I know. Which is why I'm thinking up ways to get you in bed with a guy, A.S.A.P. How about a night in the club next week?"

"How about no. I have no intention of getting rid of my virginity in the fragile age of 24."

"That's why _I'M_ so eager on finding you a guy that you find attractive and, possibly, persuade you in a night of sin and pleasure. You're 24, goddammit! You are very capable of having a nice night out with guys willing to give away everything just to see you naked and strutting that nice booty of yours right in their faces. That's how much i love you, Rey." Gwen said. Sincerity evident in her voice. Which was a stark contrast to the inappropriate words she just said.

And all the while, Reyna was beat red.

"Lets not talk about these kind of things. You know how uncomfortable i feel with this kind of ...'Stuff'. Can i continue, please?"

Gwen heaved a sigh of defeat. Propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand, she flipped her hand. A que for her to continue.

"Please, no more interruptions this time? So, I met this guy. He's a taxi driver.-"

"Wait! Hold that shit up."

"I told you no more interruptions, didn't i?"

"But give me a sec. So, the reason why you're so happy and glowing right now, was because of a taxi driver?" Gwen asked. Voice raised due to shock.

Reyna merely nodded.

"Okay, now i'm interested. This sounds like one of those mushy soap operas Dakota liked to watch. Now, tell me everything about this 'taxi driver'. You're attracted to him, aren't you? You totally are!"

Reyna coughed out of embarrassment. "Now lets not jump into conclusions, shall we? So, where was i? Yes. He drove me home. Like any usual taxi driver would do. But we had a very nice conversation. We talked about numerous things. And at times, he would tell me some quirky pick up lines and jokes. He was humorous, let me tell you that. And he's Hispanic. But he spoke English fluently. With that slight Spanish accent on the side."

"Wow, you really have it hard on him. Don't you?" Gwen mused.

Reyna chuckled."No, i am merely interested in the man."

"So. Whats his name?"

"Leo, Leo Valdez."

"Hmmm. Sounds like a keeper."

"How could he be a keeper when he wasn't even a seeker?"

"Hmm. _Touche."_ Gwen laughed.

"So." She continued. "What did he do to make the ice queen known as Reyna Dela Cruz melt?"

"Well, He saved me."

"What? Did he wear spandex like superman and had his underwear inside out like batman?" Said Gwen. Humor evident in her voice.

Reyna scoffed.

"Not in the usual heroic way. And i wasn't in mortal danger, mind you. I tripped and he cought me."

"Ah, this is where romance starts. The girl falls, the man catches her. No?" Gwen said in her best french accent she could muster.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "No. And after that he gave me his number."

Gwen slammed her hand on the table, causing Reyna to jump in her seat.

"And we have got a winner! Score one for the bold taxi man!" Gwen exclaimed.

Reyna only laughed.

* * *

And now, Reyna stood on the pavement in front of her office. Contemplating on what to do next.

She really wanted to go home. It was 3 in the afternoon. Which shocked her. Usually she would stay inside her office, busying herself in any kind of work possible and discover that she worked over time again and would come home late. She didn't care. Nobody was waiting for her at home. She had all the time in the world and no one would tell her off.

Well, except for Jason and her other cliques. But they would give up after a few failed attempts.

This was so unlike her.

She would have cared. Given a shit to the stack of paper works, waiting to be signed, on top of her desk. She should have worked over time. Like she usually does.

But right now, she could hardly care less. Which was peculiar enough as it is.

Her logical side gave up easily as the thought of spending the rest of the afternoon at home.

Now _HOW _will she get home? Time to wip up the big guns.

Reyna brought out the calling card repair boy left for her. She hesitated at first glance. She really didn't want to bother the man. Especially when he was in the middle of work, driving a passenger to their intend destination. But part of her screamed to just give it a try. He _did _say to call him anytime. Who was she to deny such an offer?

She brought out her phone and punched the number in.

A few beeps were heard on the other end.

She heard a phone ring behind her. The other line picked up.

"Oh, hey. So, i was wondering if you could pick me up at the office? If you aren't busy that is." Reyna asked.

"Sorry sweet cheeks." repair boy said on the other line. She heard the voice behind her. Did she dare look?

She turned around. She dared.

There stood the devil himself. Curly black hair and all. Clad in a red plaid shirt and ragged jeans. Black chuck taylors on. He had his signature smirk on. Brown eyes filled with mirth. She couldn't move at the sight of him.

"Its my day off and i'm too distracted by the exotic beauty in front of me. So, See ya." He said on the phone. Reyna hearing every word from her cell and in person. She couldn't help but blush.

He clicked his phone shut. And so did hers.

She couldn't say a word, nor did she make a move. She just stared and wondered. Wondered why the mere sight of the man would cause her to go weak on the knees and made her shut up. The wonders of life never ceased to amaze her.

And surprise her from time to time.

"Surprised?" Leo said.

Reyna merely nodded.

"Yes, quite actually. Day off? On a Friday?" she asked. Bewilderment evident in her voice.

He shrugged. "Friday and the weekends are my siesta days. What can i say? I drive the car, I call the shots."

"Mhm. And what are you doing here in this fine establishments?" she mused.

If she wasnt mistaken, she saw the man blush.

"I had nothing to do. I might as well visit my favorite clientele."

"Uhuh. And when did i started becoming your favorite clientele?"

"Well, since yesterday of course." He smirked as he made his way beside her.

She laughed.

"Okay, Mr. joker. So where are we headed?"

He looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "What? You don't expect us to just stand there like statues, do you? And besides, a proper date should start with the proper location."

The man laughed."I didn't say that this was a date, now did i?"

Reyna placed her finger on her chin. Looking as though she brought the question to mind.

"Nope, i believe you did not. So, what do we call this then? A friendly gathering?"

"Two people don't make a crowd, cupcake."

"Yes, indeed. Lets name it our 'friendly rendezvous', shall we?"

"Then we shall, _Mi Reina._" He mockingly bowed. Which, in return, she punched his arm playfully.

"Stop it with those nicknames of yours. I have a name you know." said she.

"Oh really? I seem to have forgotten."

She rolled her eyes and pinched his arm, earning a pleasing _Ouch!_ from the victim.

"Jerk."

She started walking and he quickly followed. Placing himself right beside her. Like he always belonged there. Right beside her. Her wing man. He partner in crime.

Her..._..friend._

She could feel his warmth emitting from him. Giving her comfort. She enjoyed it, but quickly pushing the thought away. She didn't need more complicating thoughts bugging her system.

If she wanted to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, she better keep her emotions in check.

"So, where are we off to?" she asked him.

The man merely shrugged. "I don't know. Do you wanna go bowling?"

She shook her head. "Don't have that much hand coordination. And besides, i just want to take the afternoon to relax."

"How about the mall? Don't girls usually like going there?"

"Not today."

"How about-"

"How about this nice Cafe down in downtown Manhattan? Sound good to you?"

He shook his head yes and held his elbow out. Reyna hooked her arm around it.

She smiled up at him, he smiled down at her.

"Lead the way, My queen."

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
